


[podfic] The Shadow That You're Standing On

by n00blici0us



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, semper hi fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:44:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00blici0us/pseuds/n00blici0us
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Brad takes Nate home to meet his parents, Nate recognizes his own father in a pre-adoption baby picture of Brad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Shadow That You're Standing On

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Shadow That You're Standing On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/255509) by [Dira Sudis (dsudis)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsudis/pseuds/Dira%20Sudis). 



Recorded for the Semper Hi Fi podfic challenge on the lj community

 

Title: The Shadow That You're Standing On  
Author: dira sudis  
Reader: n00blici0us  
Pairing(s)/Characters: Brad/Nate  
Rating: nc-17  
Length: 2:00:20  
File Size: 45mb  
Download mp3: [HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/mp3/theshadowthatyourestandingon-n00blici0us-dsudis.mp3)  
Download m4b: [HERE](http://semperhifi.oxoniensis.org/m4b/Shadow-That-Youre-Standing-Complete-Audio-Book.m4b%20)


End file.
